Antología
by Nora F.S
Summary: AU/el clan no fue exterminado Se suponía que sería un día normal con su hermano mayor. [No cronológico]
1. Siete años

**N/A:** Explicaciones, AU donde el clan Uchiha no fue exterminado, el Kyuubi nunca destruyó la aldea y basicamente nada malo pasó, como esos capitulos del sueño en Tsukuyomi infinito pero sin Sasuke siendo a little bitch que aun cuando no perdió a su familia está resentido por alguna razón.

Los capitulos no son cronológicos, así que atenti xd

Y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo quiero a Sasuke feliz.

* * *

Se suponía que sería un día normal con su hermano mayor, jugar un poco mientras Itachi le enseñaba una o dos cosas, mejorar su lanzamiento de shuriken o kunai, enseñarle teoría… Nada especial, nada muy difícil… Pero el mundo de Sasuke casi se derrumba al ver a su adorado hermano mayor caer al suelo de bruces, no entendía que ocurría, en un momento todo estaba bien y luego… Luego, Itachi sólo se dejó caer, desmayado.

Trató de no perder el control, de mantener la calma pero el temblor de su cuerpo y dolor de su pecho hacía todo más difícil, era como si hubieran pasado años desde que Itachi se desmayó y Sasuke aún no podía prestarle ayuda. Arrodillado junto a él, logro poner a su hermano boca arriba y escuchar su respiración, era dificultosa pero constante. Eso no lo calmo en lo absoluto, su propia respiración se hizo agitada y sus ojos le escocían como nunca antes.

\- ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! – llamó un par de veces para ver si respondía, al no recibirla entro oficialmente en pánico, miró hacia su alrededor, sólo observando árboles y vegetación, ni una persona en kilómetros podría ayudarlo. Devolvió la mirada a su hermano, un espasmo en su pecho se liberó como tos por su boca, junto a pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron a todo lo que podían, en un momento cambiando su color negro a rojo, el sharingan había despertado en el pequeño mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. A pesar del dolor en su pecho, logro pensar en algo, reuniendo la poca concentración que podía debido a la situación, recordó un jutsu que había aprendido hacía poco.

Si conseguía hacer un clon de sombras podría enviarlo por ayuda y así no dejar a su hermano solo en medio del bosque. No tuvo tiempo de dudar en su control o la cantidad de chakra que poseía. Sólo lo hizo. Un clon de su cuerpo de siete años apareció de pie a un lado de Itachi, inmediatamente corriendo a buscar ayuda lo antes posible.

El clon corrió lo más rápido que podía, de vez en cuando saltando techos de las viviendas para localizar más fácilmente a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Que pudiera ayudar a su hermano mayor. Jadeando se apoyó en una rodilla sobre una muralla, por fin ubicando a un miembro de su clan gracias al emblema en su espalda.

\- ¡Shisui-san! – Gritó, bajando de la muralla y corriendo con quien sabía era amigo de su hermano.

\- ¿Sasuke? – Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del menor. _¡¿Un clon?!_ Pensó, al analizar por un segundo al hermano menor de su amigo. _¡El sharingan!_ Se fijó en los ojos de color escarlata del pequeño - ¿Dónde está Itachi? – Pregunto inmediatamente, siguiendo al clon con este le señalo que le acompañara.

La cabeza de Shisui no sabía que acontecimiento era más importante, que Sasuke de siete años pudiera crear un clon de sombras, que Sasuke hubiera despertado el sharingan o lo que le habría ocurrido a Itachi para desencadenar tal poder en su hermano menor. Lo siguió hasta adentrarse en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Shisui vio desaparecer al clon justo a unos metros del cuerpo inmóvil de Itachi, junto al Sasuke real que casi ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas de preocupación y sujetaba la camiseta de su hermano fuertemente entre sus manos mientras todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

El mayor de los tres plantó una rodilla en el suelo junto a Sasuke, examinando con la mirada el cuerpo de Itachi, no parecía tener heridas visibles y respiraba.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto, recibiendo nada más que balbuceos y chillidos incomprensibles del menor - ¡Sasuke! – Gritó, sacudiéndolo rudamente por el hombro.

\- N-Nii-san s-se desmayó… S-Sangre… ¡Escupió s-sangre…! – logró articular volteando a ver a Shisui, como preguntando qué iba a ocurrir.

Un resoplido salió de la boca de Shisui, curvando sus cejas, inseguro de cómo actuar, tanto en la situación como frente a Sasuke. No quería asustarlo

\- ¿Shisui…?

La débil voz interrumpió sus meditaciones, atrayendo la mirada de ambos Uchiha hacia el pelilargo que hasta hace poco yacía desmayado sobre el pasto del bosque. Las lágrimas dejaron los ojos del menor junto a un suspiro tembloroso de alivio, lanzándose sobre el torso de su hermano mayor con total descuido, quien lo recibió, apenas levantando sus antebrazos para rodear al menor. Itachi hizo el ademán para tratar de incorporarse pero fue detenido por Shisui, quien suavemente lo tumbó con suavidad sobre el pasto.

\- Quédate recostado un momento, Itachi. – Dijo, apartando sutilmente a Sasuke, quien lo miro interrogante, pasando sus ojos desde Shisui a su hermano y de vuelta. El mayor posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelilargo, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en escuchar los latidos y la respiración. – Deberíamos llevarte al hospital, sólo para estar seguros. – Musitó al levantar la cabeza y mirar el rostro pálido de su amigo.

Itachi se negó impasible, nuevamente incorporándose con lentitud. Sasuke los miraba consternado, sin entender bien lo que ocurría, con lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas; su hermano fijo sus ojos en él y lo atrajo en un abrazo.

\- Tus ojos… - Susurró, sujetando su cara con ambas manos, chocando sus frente suavemente para mirarse directo a los ojos. – Debes haberte asustado mucho… Pero Nii-san está bien, Sasuke. – Dijo, esbozando una sutil sonrisa que hizo desaparecer el carmín de los irises del menor.

Shisui aún se sentía dudoso por la situación, la respiración de Itachi estaba extraña.

* * *

Caminando de vuelta a casa, ambos hermanos y Shisui, que se negó a dejarlos ir sin que Itachi prometiera cuidarse, aunque rechazando el ser cargado por su amigo hasta el distrito de su clan; en la entrada se encontraron con una muchacha castaña de cabello largo, Izumi Uchiha, amiga de ambos mayores, ella llevaba una bolsa de papel contra su pecho, sonriendo al ver a los tres chicos, saludándolos alegremente, haciendo una conversación amena. Shisui puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke para demorar un poco su paso, dejando a Itachi e Izumi juntos más adelante. El mayor soltó una risa, posicionando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, cuando Sasuke lo miro con duda.

Shisui miró a los jóvenes adelante, Itachi sonreía tomando el dango que Izumi ofrecía, luego la chica se detuvo sacando otros dos para Sasuke y el mayor del grupo, este último lo tomo sin vacilar mientras que el menor miró el dulce con las cejas arqueadas.

\- No me gustan los dulces… - Musitó tímido.

Finalmente, Itachi se atribuyó el dango de su hermano menor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pero no sé lo que es la felicidad.

Sasuke es cinco años menor que Itachi, ustedes hagan las cuentas, Itachi basicamente es el mismo del cannon con respecto a la edad en que subio de rango y weas.

Cada capitulo Sasuke tiene una edad diferente, planeo algo de NaruSasu en algún capitulo so...


	2. Cuatro años

El pequeño niño de sólo cuatro años se esforzaba para mantenerse despierto, cabeceaba semi sentado en su cama, sus parpados se sentían pesados y estuvieron por cerrarse cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta principal; se levantó rápidamente, por poco cayendo en el piso al lado de la cama, corrió bajando la escalera, a pesar de las veces que su madre lo había regañado por lo mismo.

La luz del resto de la casa seguía encendida e iluminando la espalda de su hermano, sentado en la entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Nii-san! – gritó, lanzándose sobre su hermano cinco años mayor, este solamente sonrió, sujetando con una de sus manos los delgados brazos que le rodearon el cuello con lo que suponía eran todas las fuerzas del menor. Los pasos delicados de su madre se hicieron escuchar por el pasillo, soltando un pesado suspiro al ver a los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Regañó, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, provocando un puchero en el menor de sus hijos – No deberías seguir despierto, es tarde… - Dijo, levantando el pequeño cuerpo para apegarlo al propio. – Bienvenido a casa, Itachi – Saludo por fin, cuando su hijo mayor se puso de pie frente a ella, pasando su mano libre por el cabello oscuro y lacio hasta las puntas, que ya casi tocaban su hombro.

Un gimoteo se escuchó del muchacho en brazos de su madre, ambos lo miraron con una sutil sonrisa. La mujer envió a su hijo a la cocina para que pudiera comer algo antes de irse a la cama, a lo que el menor de sus hijos lloriqueó, queriendo pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor. "¡Mañana!" dijo la madre, apenas pudiendo sostenerlo mientras se alargaba para alcanzarlo con sus pequeñas manos. Itachi se acercó, dejándose abrazar por última vez.

\- Es hora de dormir, Sasuke. – Sentenció, golpeando suavemente la frente del menor con su dedo índice y medio, a lo que el pequeño formo otro puchero con sus labios, arqueando sus cejas y dejando colgar sus brazos.

Mikoto devolvió a su hijo a la posición anterior, con sus piernas colgando a cada lado de la cadera de la mayor, mientras este restregaba sus ojos con la mano izquierda, bostezando, apoyando ligeramente la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, quien soltó una suave risa subiendo la escalera hacía el cuarto del menor, para volver a acostarlo esta vez casi dormido, sólo acomodándose cuando su madre lo dejo sobre la cama, arropándolo y despejando su rostro dormido. Dejándolo en la oscuridad, segura de que no volvería levantarse sino hasta la salida del sol, para ir y atender a su hijo mayor.

\- Itachi, - llamó esperando una respuesta verbal pero sólo encontrándose con los ojos negros del menor, levantando la mirada de unos pergaminos que había desenrollado sobre la mesa de la cocina - ¿Qué quieres comer, cariño? – dijo, agachándose hasta la altura de esos ojos negros, analizando el rostro de su hijo y las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse, las pestañas largas que siempre había tenido, no podía evitar remembrar al bebé que había cuidado, su bebé ahora tenía nueve años, era un genin, era un ninja.

\- Nada en especial, Okaa-san. – Respondió con voz seria, tan inusual en un niño de su edad.

* * *

Las mañanas en casa solían ser ajetreadas, mas esta fue todo lo contrario; Itachi se permitió dormir hasta entrada la mañana, sólo siendo despertado por la voz susurrante de su hermano menor, diciendo algo sobre jugar con él o quizás que le enseñara algo de arquería, fuera lo que fuese, el mayor respondió haciendo espacio en su cama y levantando un poco las frazadas, como una señal de que Sasuke tendría que esperar a que despertara completamente y al parecer tomaría tiempo.

Con un puchero, se subió a la cama de su hermano, sin cansancio sólo mirando a Itachi dormitar a su lado, inmóvil mientras Sasuke movía sus pies, inquieto pero sin verdadera intención de molestar a su hermano, este se le quedo mirando por un momento, en el fondo deseando que se quedara así para siempre, nunca tener que crecer, no tener que ver a su hermano menor con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, su sangre o la de sus compañeros sobre la ropa, ni heridas cubriendo su piel. _Inmutable…_ se dijo, moviendo lentamente su mano hasta que la descanso sobre los cabellos del menor, despeinando la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras se incorporaba en la cama con una sonrisa hacia Sasuke.

Debía afrontar que algún día Sasuke conocería la sensación de verdadera tristeza y amargura llenando su interior, la rabia y desesperación de los campos de batalla, la incertidumbre de las misiones fuera de la aldea. Sasuke conocería todo eso y más, más de lo que Itachi querría para su hermano, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, además de prepararlo para una batalla real. Porque más que nada Itachi ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en perderlo, incluso el simple pensamiento le causaba un vacío incomparable.

\- ¿Crees que eres suficientemente grande para la arquería? – Dijo, causando una expresión de disgusto en su hermano. – O-tou-to – Rodo cada silaba para fastidiar al menor, quien lanzo sus brazos al aire, quitándose las frazadas de los hombros y dejándolas caer un poco del borde de la cama.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Nii-san! – Afirmó con toda la seguridad que podía contener en su pequeño cuerpo.

Itachi se levantó, primero sentándose a un lado de la cama, después de desayunar irían al bosque no muy lejano a la aldea, le enseñaría a Sasuke a usar arco y flechas, eso sería útil. Camino fuera de su habitación, bien sabiendo que el pequeño lo seguiría sin dudar, y se dio la razón mentalmente al sentir pequeños pasos detrás de los suyos. Al pie de la escalera, ubico a su madre, arreglando sus zapatos en la entrada.

\- Buenos días, Okaa-san – Saludó, recibiendo el mismo saludo por parte de la mayor.

\- Te deje tu desayuno en la cocina, Itachi, volveré en un par de horas, ¿está bien, cariño? – Pregunto, obteniendo un sonido afirmativo de su hijo mayor – No te preocupes por Sasuke, él ya comió. ¡Cuídense, los amo! – Dijo, besando la punta de sus dedos y luego moviéndolos como si les lanzara besos a sus hijos, antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, quizás uno esperando a que él otro hiciera algún movimiento primero. Itachi miró al pequeño hacia abajo, sonriendo, no era inusual dejarlo a cargo, mucho menos en su día libre. Sasuke esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando su hermano lo envió a buscar los implementos necesarios mientras él se dedicaba a comer el desayuno que su madre había preparado.

Cuando el menor volvió, cubierto de cosas, un arco sobre su hombro derecho que sobrepasaba su altura, un montón de flechas en un bolso que colgaba sobre su otro hombro, protecciones en sus manos demasiado grandes para su tamaño y un blanco que arrastraba por el piso, Itachi ya había terminado su comida y se encontraba lavando el plato en el fregadero, de pie sobre un pequeño banquillo, bajando al escuchar el escándalo que causaba el menor golpeando las cosas contra el piso a cada paso que daba.

\- Un ninja debe ser silencioso, Sasuke. – Rio sutilmente.

* * *

Una vez en el bosque, Itachi dejo el arco y el bolso con flechas sobre el césped, tomando con suavidad el blanco que traía Sasuke entre sus manos y posicionándolo contra un árbol a unos cinco metros de distancia de donde estaba su hermano menor de pie. Cuando estuvo bien ubicado, volvió la mirada hacia el menor, caminando pausado.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, sonriente, Itachi se acuclilló frente a él, tomando su mano derecha mientras sacaba una cinta de papel de su bolsillo del pantalón, envolviendo las primeras dos falanges del dedo índice de Sasuke, quien observaba confundido.

\- Nii-san, - llamó el menor - ¿Por qué me pones cinta en los dedos? – Pregunto sin apartar sus ojos de las acciones de su hermano, este levanto la mirada de su tarea por un segundo al terminar con ese dedo, pasando al dedo medio, repitiendo la labor.

\- Es para que no te lastimes, Otouto.

Itachi lo observo un momento, mientras ahora tomaba el antebrazo de Sasuke y una venda de color blanco, cubriéndole el brazo con ella desde poco más arriba de la muñeca hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

\- ¿Está muy apretado? – Preguntó, mientras el menor formaba un puño con sus manos y luego los soltaba para probar la movilidad, posteriormente negando con su cabeza, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Bien, te enseñaré la postura, trae el arco y flechas. – Sasuke obedeció.

\- ¿Nii-san? – el mayor le miró, tomando el arco con su mano izquierda y una flecha con su mano derecha. – ¿Tú no necesitas ponerte cinta en las manos? – inquirió, mirando a su hermano mientras mostraba su brazo.

\- Cuando tengas práctica ya no te lastimaras, Otouto. –Sonrió, acomodando la flecha en el arco y sujetándola con sus dedos índice y medio contra la cuerda fina. – Ahora pon atención, Sasuke. – dijo con firmeza.

Sasuke fijo sus ojos en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, observando la postura de lado hacia el blanco, los pies separados a la altura de sus hombros, subiendo el arco y flecha, estirando su brazo izquierdo mientras con la mano derecha tiraba de la cuerda junto a la flecha, soltándola en menos de un segundo. Lo siguiente que Sasuke vio fue la punta de la flecha hundida al centro del blanco.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con asombro, pasando sus ojos desde el objetivo hasta su hermano, _¡Nii-san es sorprendente!_ Sonrió. El mayor procedió a extender el arco hacia su hermano menor, este lo recibió aun sorprendido pero extremadamente emocionado, el pequeño tomo posición frente al blanco, tensando un poco los hombros antes de que su hermano pusiera las manos sobre estos, en silenciosa señal de que debía relajarse. Sasuke miró hacia el frente tragando seco, inseguro si podría dar en el objetivo, o al menos cerca… Las manos de Itachi sobre sus hombros lo animaron, corrigiendo su posición unos centímetros, para luego dar una suave palmada de aliento en su espalda alejándose un poco.

Al estirar la cuerda fue más difícil de lo que Itachi lo hizo ver, haciendo que sus brazos temblaran un poco al tensarla pero logrando sujetarla, al igual que el extremo posterior de la flecha, asegurado entre sus dedos índice y medio, como su hermano lo hizo. Sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre sí, inspeccionándolo, a lo cual el menor cerró los ojos un segundo, tomando un respiro profundo, sin querer soltando el agarre de la flecha debido a sus delgados y poco entrenados brazos.

La flecha termino por dar a más o menos un metro sobre el blanco, quedando clavada en la corteza del árbol que lo sostenía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estos bebés son mi perdición


	3. Dos años

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto recuerdan el día en que se conocieron, ambos eran bebés muy pequeños, cuando Mikoto visitaba a Kushina luego del parto con su hijo, el recién nacido dormía a toda hora y cuando no, lloraba hasta el cansancio, despertando al pequeño Sasuke de casi cuatro meses que sólo hacia pucheros y gimoteos hasta que su hermano mayor lo mecía mientras la pelirroja hacía callar a su recién nacido.

Luego de que ambos eran capaces de gatear y sentarse por sí mismos, fue siendo más fácil dejarlos jugar juntos mientras sus madres los vigilaban o incluso bajo control de Itachi cuando las dos mujeres salían a pasear para tomarse un tiempo libre. Al hermano mayor no le importunaba cuidarlos, Sasuke era en general muy tranquilo y sólo dormir o seguía a Itachi a donde fuera, con ya dos años, el menor era capaz de caminar en una línea casi recta; sin embargo, cuando estaba con Naruto se volvía un poco caprichoso, no queriendo que el rubio se acercara a su hermano, o que este lo levantara en brazos.

Itachi sólo estaba sujetando las manos del rubio para ayudarlo a caminar sin que cayera al suelo, Naruto sonreía mirando a Itachi hacia arriba. Sasuke los miraba con el ceño fruncido, hasta que se levantó con esfuerzo, corriendo hacia su hermano para tomar su brazo y atraer su atención.

\- Ni… Nii… - Balbuceó mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba, tratando de soltar la mano de su hermano de la de Naruto.

Itachi lo miró perplejo por un segundo, luego dejando a Naruto delicadamente recostado sobre su abdomen y sentándose junto a él, frente a Sasuke, los ojos negros de este brillaron al conseguir la atención de su hermano mayor de vuelta y continuo emitiendo sonidos al azar.

\- ¿Tratas de hablar, Sasuke? – Sonrió el niño, tomando al bebé tambaleante que tenía enfrente para sentarlo, para ese momento Naruto había gateado hasta aferrarse a la pierna del mayor, el cual lo miró por un segundo para volver sus ojos a su hermano. – ¿Puedes decir "Nii-san"? "Ni-i-sa-n" – Repitió pausado, preocupándose de articular bien para enseñarle al pequeño.

Después de varios intentos, Sasuke logró decir sus primeras palabras, "Nii-san", sin saber que significaban para su corta edad, para él eran sólo sonidos unidos, pero Itachi se veía tan feliz cuando conseguía pronunciarlas bien. Tampoco sabía lo que significaba para su hermano mayor, ni lo que representaba, o representaría para toda su vida. Lo más probable es que Sasuke ni siquiera lo recuerde cuando sea mayor, pero Itachi sí lo recordaría, las primeras palabras de su hermano menor, aunque motivadas por el interés de atraer su atención, siempre serían para él.


	4. Trece años parte 1

Apenas habían vuelto de una misión de rango C, la protección de algún objeto de gran valor, un regalo para la prometida del hijo del Señor Feudal del país del Fuego. Lo que fuera no era importante, sólo tenían que protegerlo de bandidos y personas sin importancia alguna. Sin lesiones graves, por un lado las heridas de Naruto que sanaron durante el camino y por otro un hombro dislocado de Sasuke al caer de un risco repentinamente, que Sakura pudo inmovilizar con la tutoría de Kakashi para que al llegar a destino pudieron atender de mejor manera.

Eso los llevó al hospital de Konoha para sanar definitivamente la lesión del pelinegro, quien poco y nada se había quejado desde el hecho, por una gran tolerancia al dolor o quizás por no querer parecer débil. Parecía más disconforme con haberse luxado el hombro que por la herida en sí. Al llegar a la institución, todos notaron una gran conmoción dentro, enfermeros corriendo de sala en sala con implementos médicos y maquinaria, la secretaria en el recibidor llamando por teléfono con el ceño fruncido, quien sabe porque.

Una vez que la mujer cortó la llamada, apenas le puso atención cuando el jounin fue a pedir atención para su pupilo; soltó un suspiro, volviendo con los genin sentados en las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera.

\- Esto tomará un rato… - Dijo, mirando a los tres adolescentes de trece años. – Naruto, Sakura, pueden irse a casa. Yo tengo que quedarme debido a que técnicamente soy responsable de las heridas de mis subordinados. – Explicó sin mayor emoción, soltando un suspiro de pereza.

\- También me iré, esto no es nada. – Farfulló el pelinegro, con algo de molestia en su voz. – Seguro Itachi puede arreglarlo. – Dijo, poniéndose de pie frente a su maestro, quien sin importarle la opinión del menor lo empujo por el hombro herido, obligándolo a sentarse.

\- No te irás. También debo reportar la gravedad, o la insignificancia, de tu herida. – Contradijo el peligris, sentándose a su lado, sacando el libro naranja de su bolsillo y cruzándose de piernas.

Enseguida se produjo una discusión entre los otros dos menores para que Kakashi guardara ese libro depravado, estaban en un lugar público, argumentaban Naruto y Sakura, para molestia del pelinegro. _Podrían irse_. Pensó Sasuke, _Sólo Kakashi debe quedarse._ Dejo su mirada vagar por la sala de espera, observando a las demás personas en el lugar, quedándose fija en la puerta de entrada cuando vio una cara conocida aparecer por ella.

\- _Otou-san_ – Murmuró pasmado al ver a su padre, quien frunció el entrecejo al conectar la mirada con la de su hijo. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente, cortando la disputa "moral" de sus compañeros, concentrado en la figura de su padre adentrándose en la sala, caminando hacia él.

\- Sasuke. – Dijo el recién llegado, ojeando el cabestrillo que traía el menor de sus hijos en el brazo izquierdo. – ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo? – Preguntó, sin real preocupación por la lesión, como si sólo pidiera explicaciones.

Sasuke sintió los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo moverse entre él y su padre mientras justificaba su lesión con la mirada baja, casi avergonzado. El mayor asintió, entendiendo la situación, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. Un silencio abrumador se instaló hasta que el padre volvió pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, captando su mirada. Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento, qué traía a su padre al hospital, era muy poco probable que lo hayan llamado solamente por la luxación de su hombro. _Algo está mal_ , se dijo el menor.

\- Debo ir a ver a Itachi ahora, nos vemos en casa. – Se despidió. _¿Itachi?_ El nombre resonó en la mente de Sasuke, haciendo más grande la nefasta sensación en su garganta, cayendo hasta su pecho.

\- ¿Qué…? – Tuvo miedo de preguntar frente a los demás, por lo que se alejó de ellos, siguiendo a su progenitor por el pasillo. – ¡¿Qué le sucedió a aniki?! – Inquirió en voz baja para no atraer atención, ignorando completamente a su maestro y compañeros. El mayor giró la cabeza, mirando a su hijo y luego a Kakashi, girando completamente su cuerpo para luego caminar hacia el peligris.

\- Puedes irte, Kakashi. – Le dijo – La lesión de Sasuke no es grave, ahora hay otro asunto que debemos atender. – Espetó, volviendo a caminar para rodear el hombro sano de su hijo menor, guiándolo por uno de los pasillos.

Sasuke ni siquiera se fijó en la expresión de Kakashi, mucho menos en Naruto y Sakura, solamente quería saber de qué se trataba el _asunto_ con _Itachi_ en un hospital. Como el mayor no habló durante el camino, su cabeza comenzó a formular posibilidades con lo que sabía. Su respiración se hizo dificultosa con inquietud.

Mientras más se abrían paso en los pasillos mal iluminados del hospital, las manos le comenzaron a sudar cuando su padre se detuvo antes de girar en una esquina, obligando al menor a mirarlo de frente, poniendo una mano fuertemente sobre el hombro saludable, fijando sus miradas.

\- Itachi… - Pronunció, aclarándose la garganta. – No sé mucho, sólo me llamaron al cuartel, dijeron que debía venir, que al volver de una misión estaba tosiendo… sangre. – La última palabra salió a regañadientes.

 _Sangre…_ Su hermano tosiendo sangre no era algo nuevo para Sasuke, pero estar en un hospital sí lo era, Itachi era fuerte, esto no era algo que le preocupara, él mismo le había dicho que era nada, que se recuperaría… Y Sasuke le había creído, había guardado silencio como su hermano le pidió. Internamente, el pelinegro se culpó, debió haber dicho algo, debió haber hecho que su hermano se examinara…

Fugaku volvió a caminar, sin avisarle a su hijo, quien lo siguió rápidamente hasta la puerta de una habitación, de donde salía un médico con una planilla y preocupación en su rostro mientras la observaba. Los pasos resonantes del mayor le hizo levantar la mirada, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

\- Uchiha-san. – Le llamó, indicando que se alejaran del menor para hablar. Sasuke no los siguió, se quedó aturdido mirando la puerta cerrada, sintiendo nauseas, escuchando ruidos que provenían de la habitación, maquinas sonando, personas hablando.

Su hermano estaba dentro, luchando por su vida, _perdiéndola._ Sasuke sentía el latido de su propio corazón, también lo sentía en su pecho, fuertemente. Quería entrar y ver a su hermano mayor, pero permanecía congelado en su lugar, casi no sentía sus piernas, ya no sentía el dolor de su hombro, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo que importaba era su hermano, Itachi, lo que le ocurría.

\- Sólo hay una persona que podría sanar esto… - Escuchó la voz del médico, que aun hablaba con su padre, - Desafortunadamente, la princesa Tsunade dejo la aldea hace mucho tiempo… - ¿ _Tsunade?_ Repitió mentalmente, girando su mirada hacia los dos hombres a unos metros.

A paso lento y sin ruido, Sasuke se acercó a ellos con la mirada clavada en las baldosas del piso.

\- La encontraré. – Espetó, apretando los puños, el dolor en su brazo ya no significaba nada, sólo su hermano importaba. – Itachi la necesita, la traeré.

Fue su última palabra antes de girar su cuerpo, volviendo por el pasillo a paso firme, empujando a quien se le cruzara por delante. Llegando a la recepción, Kakashi y los demás seguían allí, los dos menores lo miraron sorprendido a su llegada, el pelinegro atravesó la sala en silenció, sólo siendo detenido por Kakashi, quien lo jalo desde su hombro herido para hacerlo caer el suelo.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun está herido! – Le recriminó Sakura al verlo caer al suelo soltando un quejido de dolor, rápidamente arrodillándose junto al pelinegro, este la miró fijamente, el carmesí del sharingan en sus ojos, tres aspas alrededor de sus pupilas, quemando a la muchacha con la mirada. – Sasuke-kun… - Sollozó, apartándose unos centímetros.

\- Tranquila, Sakura, Sasuke puede soportarlo. – Dijo, poniéndose de cuclillas frente al chico.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede, bastardo?! – Inquirió Naruto desde atrás, quizás por haber asustado a Sakura o por ignorarlos antes.

-Naruto, Sakura, denle espacio. – declaró el mayor, viendo como el pelinegro bajaba la mirada, apretando la mandíbula y temblando levemente mientras sujetaba su brazo dañado. - ¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke? – Preguntó observando que ahora cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

\- Nii-san… - Farfulló – N-necesito encontrar a alguien que lo sane… - Dijo en un murmullo, pero con voz firme, sus ojos ahora semi-abiertos y llorosos.

El ojo visible de Kakashi se abrió de par en par, mirando inquisitivo al menor que estaba frente a él y luego al padre de este que volvía por la misma puerta de donde salió el pelinegro; Sasuke hizo un intento por levantarse y salir del hospital, siendo detenido nuevamente por su maestro.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Regañó – ¡Mírate, no estás en condición de ir y buscar a alguien! – Dijo, poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros del muchacho, obligándolo a verlo de frente. – Primero, tu herida. Luego, lo demás.

Fugaku se quedó lejos por un momento, observando a su hijo levantarse con algo de dificultad pero finalmente ayudado por Naruto; una vez que Sasuke estuvo de pie se acercó al grupo, mirándolos con ojos serios y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando por un instante el hombro maltratado de su hijo, quien se lo sujetaba por el codo.

\- Sasuke, ve a que te curen el brazo. – Dijo con la voz neutra de siempre. – Te esperaré para que vayamos a casa. – Exclamó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

El hijo asintió, al tiempo que uno de los médicos le llamaba para revisarlo.

* * *

Una vez en casa, ambos hombres se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada, avanzando por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde se encontraría Mikoto. El mayor la encontró primero, ya que el menor venía detrás de él. Además de su esposa, se encontraba Izumi sentada en la mesa frente a una taza de té caliente, la chica saludo alegremente.

\- ¡Por fin llegan! – Suspiró la mujer, mirando a ambos, - ¿Dónde está Itachi? – Preguntó, recibiendo un ademán con la cabeza por parte de su esposo para hablar en privado. La joven miró a ambos adultos retirarse y luego a Sasuke cuando se sentó frente a ella, cabizbajo.

\- Izumi-san. – Saludó el menor de los dos.

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció varios minutos mientras escuchaban susurros desde otra habitación.

\- Aniki… está en el hospital. – musitó el pelinegro. Sin poder levantar la mirada hacia la castaña, solamente viendo sus lágrimas caer sobre la madera de la mesa. Escuchando sus sollozos, apretando los puños a cada temblor de Izumi. – Estará bien. – Declaró, - buscaré a quien puede sanarlo.

Los sollozos se detuvieron por un momento, mientras la chica se levantaba para caminar y dejarse caer a un lado de Sasuke, abrazándolo fuertemente, emitiendo un suave "gracias" para volver a llorar sobre su hombro.


End file.
